elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seyda Neen (Morrowind)
Seyda Neen is a town in . Description It is a small Imperial port town in the southwest of Vvardenfell, on the coast of the Inner Sea. It is located in the Bitter Coast region. It is considered the "Gateway to Vvardenfell," because it is the closest settlement to the mainland of Morrowind and because it is the only location on Vvardenfell with a lighthouse. Although it is technically located on the Bitter Coast, it is close to the cosmopolitan area of the Ascadian Isles. Travel by Silt Strider is available, and the roads lead east to Pelagiad, Ebonheart, and Vivec City. Layout Unlike the other villages along the Bitter Coast, Seyda Neen has a large outlander population and a more "continental" style of architecture. The headquarters of the Census and Excise Office in the Vvardenfell District is located here, to help with the monitoring of criminal activity along the "Smuggler's Coast" and recording of all people and merchandise that pass through the port. The overall quality of life appears to be lower than that in the Ascadian Isles region, but much better than other areas of the Bitter Coast. Many people, most often the outlanders, live in small, Cyrodiil-style, houses. The other half of the village, chiefly Dunmer, live in shacks. The greater part of the village is located on a tiny island, connected by a short walking bridge to the mainland; the water separating the island is shallow and is easily waded across. The northern part of the island, which is raised just slightly above the level of the rest, features the Census and Excise Office, Arrille's Tradehouse, and Cyrodiil-style residences. A small spit of land, with a lower elevation, lies just west from this raised portion. It features a few huts grouped around some tall trees and a small, swampy pool. Jutting out to the south is the "wild" portion of Seyda Neen, featuring the lighthouse and some otherwise undeveloped land around it. Muck pools, mushrooms, trees and rocks are here. Mudcrabs and Cliff Racers can be found here, occasionally. The mainland area of Seyda Neen features only two homes and a roadsign that points to west to Hla Oad and Gnaar Mok, and east to Balmora and Vivec. Just to the east of the village, still within the town limits, is a huge rock with a platform that serves as the local Silt Strider station. Geography Seyda Neen is located on two islands both connected by a short bridge. Due to being surrounded by the sea, Seyda Neen also has some swamps just outside the city. One swamp is located just beyond the lighthouse. It contains Slough Ferns, Mudcrabs, Luminous Russula, Violet Coprinus, Bungler's Bane, trees with numerous vines hanging from them, rocks, mucky ponds with hollow tree stumps and Draggle Tails. The second island has a similar looking swamp, being much larger and home to more enemies. Sublocations *Arrille's Tradehouse *Census and Excise Office *Census and Excise Warehouse *Draren Thiralas' House *Eldafire's House *Erene Llenim's Shack *Fargoth's House *Fine-Mouth's Shack *Foryn Gilnith's Shack *Indrele Rathryon's Shack *Seyda Neen Lighthouse *Teruise Girvayne's House *Vodunius Nuccius' House Characters *Adraria Vandacia *Albecius Colollius *Arrille *Aronil *Darvame Hleran *Draren Thiralas *Eldafire *Elone (Blades) *Erene Llenim *Fargoth *Fine-Mouth *Foryn Gilnith *Ganciele Douar *Hjrondir *Hrisskar Flat-Foot *Indrele Rathryon *Mara *Raflod the Braggart *Sellus Gravius *Silm-Dar *Socucius Ergalla *Tandram Andalen *Teleri Helvi *Teruise Girvayne *Thavere Vedrano *Tolvise Othralen *Vodunius Nuccius Quests Main Quest *Report to Caius Cosades – Deliver a package to Caius Cosades. Fighters Guild *Vandacia's Bounty – Collect a bounty from Adraria Vandacia. Blades *Blades Trainers – Find Blades Trainers. Thieves Guild *Land Deed – Save a woman's home by robbing a library. Other *Fargoth's Ring – Find Fargoth's lost ring. *Fargoth's Hiding Place – Find where Fargoth hides his valuables. *Vodunius Nuccius – Help Vodunius Nuccius. *Death of a Taxman – Solve the mystery of a dead taxman. *Siege at Firemoth – Liberate an Imperial Fort. Notable items *After getting out of Census and Excise and giving release papers to Sellus Gravius, head toward the light house to find two tree trunks: one with a Frost Iron Battle Axe, the other with some gold and a silver cup. *When heading north up to Tarhiel, head east a couple of steps and to find small hollow trunk containing a Fire Dagger and 50 . *The Nerevarine is directed to an enchanted ring in a barrel during the tutorial. *Just down the western coast, the Mentor's Ring can be found in Samarys Ancestral Tomb, an offering to accompany the Ashes of Lord Brinne. Gallery Seyda Neen Map.png|Local map Seyda Neen.png TESIII Fargoth.png|Fargoth Appearances * * cs:Seyda Neen de:Seyda Neen (Morrowind) es:Seyda Neen (Morrowind) fr:Seyda Nihyn (Morrowind) ja:Seyda Neen pl:Seyda Neen (Morrowind) ru:Сейда Нин (Morrowind) uk:Сейда Нін (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Cities Category:Morrowind: Seyda Neen Locations Category:Morrowind: Bitter Coast Locations